It Started with a Dream
by Redaholic
Summary: This is already complete but I was planning to edit this, if I already have the time. There's a lot of errors here, I know. LOL
1. C1:The Avenger is back

Sasuke finally killed his brother, Itachi. And he also killed Orochimaru and his assistant, Kabuto. He does not t want to give his body to him. He betrayed him. His objective in life is finished. He does not have any problems. He is still alive. So he just decided to go back in the place where he was born, at Konoha.

While he s walking to go back at Konoha, he saw someone running. Looks like familiar to him. It s a guy. He is wearing an Orange and Black Jacket and pants, a blond guy. He notices that it s Naruto. He gasped. And Naruto notices him too. Naruto said to his self, Is that Sasuke? No way. Wait, it s really Sasuke! Naruto shouted while running, Sasuke! Is that you? Naruto runs faster to get closer to him. Then when Naruto is now with Sasuke, they talked while walking back to Konoha. Naruto starts the conversation.

Are you going back to Konoha?

Yes.

Oh yeah! I knew you ll come back! By the way, why did you decided to come back at Konoha?

My objective in life is finished. I already killed my brother. And I m still alive. I don t know where to go. So I decided to come back.

Oh yeah!!! What about Orochimaru?

I killed him already. And I also killed Kabuto so no one will ruin my life.

WOW, that's tough! Way to go Sasuke!

By the way, where are you supposed to go?

Oh, oh yeah! I forgot, Grandma Tsunade gave me a mission. But forget it, I can do it tomorrow. Since you re here, she'll understand that. That mission isn't in a hurry anyway.

And yeah, they are already in the front of the gate of Konoha. First thing they do is to go to the Hokage's office. Tsunade was shocked and surprised.

Well, well. I did not expect this to happen. Welcome back Sasuke! Why did you come back? Is your brother already died?

Yes, he already died. I don t have any things to do. So I decided to come back here. I wanted to train by Kakashi-sensei again.

Very well Sasuke. But I still don t trust you. Show me that you can be trusted again.

Hn. He smirked.

By the way Naruto, why are you here? I told you to do your mission!

Well, you see Grandma Tsunade, I was about to go now, but I saw Sasuke and he wants to come back. I swear I ll do it tomorrow! I just want to hang out with Sasuke for a moment. And have some little reunion with our friends. PLEASE?

Fine, fine. Just be early tomorrow. OK?

YES MA'AM!

After that, Sasuke and Naruto went out of the Hokage's office and they went to meet they re friends. At last, they are all together again. They all greeted Sasuke for coming back. The first thing that Sasuke notices is Sakura. They all eat at the Ichiraku Ramen bar. Of course, it s Naruto's suggestion. Sasuke was happy because Ino is not flirting him anymore. She is now flirting with Shikamaru. And he is wondering about Sakura. She never talked to him for a while, except of course in the greeting. He just ignored it. But it's bothering him.

Everyone was talking and Naruto is the noisiest. He is talking with Kiba, Lee, and Sasuke. While Sakura is talking to Tenten and Hinata, Ino is talking to Shikamaru and Chouji. Neji is talking with Shino. They are all happy. Everyone who knows Sasuke already knew that his back. They're happy for him. When it's already 8pm, they all went home.

-End of Chapter 1-

Hope you like it! Please review my stories! I know some of my grammars are wrong. I'm not expert at English. If you have questions let me know. I'll tell you the answer if I know it.


	2. C2:The Uchiha Survivor is curious

When Sasuke is sleeping, he is dreaming about Sakura. The dream is a flash back of the days where they're together. The times that Sakura hugged him, the times that he is really annoyed at her, the times that he saved her, the time that she confessed at him, the time he thanked her before leaving, and the last time he saw her that he almost killed her. And then Sasuke woke up. It's 4 am. He cannot sleep anymore, so he just thinks about his dream. He is kind of weirded out because why did she ever dream about her. When it's 5 am, he rises up in his bed. He dressed up and went to the training place that he and Kakashi used to train. He trained himself for nothing. He's just bored. When it's already 7 in the morning, he went to a restaurant where he used to buy foods. Someone approached him while he's eating. It's his Sensei, Kakashi. They talked about what happened in his life in the past few years. Kakashi told him that his training will be tomorrow.

In Sakura's side:

In her mind, "I'm glad that Sasuke's back. I wish he's now ok. I don't want him to be annoyed at me again. So from now on, I have to be matured. I will not ask him much; I will not be with him much. I will just stay away with him." While she was walking, she saw Neji walking to go over with her. "Hey Neji!" Sakura said to him. "Hello Sakura-chan, may I treat you to lunch?" Neji asked. "Oh sure! Sakura accepted it. They went to a Sushi Restaurant and eat some sushi. While Sasuke was walking, he saw Sakura and Neji in a Sushi Restaurant. Sasuke frowns. After Neji and Sakura ate, Neji escorted Sakura in front of Hokage's tower. Sasuke followed them. "Thank you for treating me a lunch." Sakura thanked Neji and she smiled at him. Neji took Sakura's hand and he kissed it. "You're Welcome, Sakura Chan." Neji said. Sakura blushed and giggled of shyness. Sasuke gasped and he growled quietly. Sasuke got jealous. He just walked away.

In Sasuke's mind,"urrrgghhh..Why did I follow them? Why am I frustrating? What is this stupid feeling? Why am I pissed off at Neji? I hate this weird feeling!!!!" When someone said,

"Has something bothering you,Sasuke?" It was Kakashi who asked that.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here? I thought our training will be tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I know that. I was walking here and I saw you, you're kind of annoyed. So that's why I'm here."

"It's nothing."

"Really? It doesn't look like?"

"Nothing. Really."

"Oh okay. Guess you don't like to share something. Oh well, I just have to read my 'Ichi Ichi Paradise'."

"Whatever."

Sasuke gets back to his home. Training his self alone. He is stabbing a tree. Just like a target person. While he is training, his mind flashes back when Neji kissed Sakura's hand. The more he tries to forget it, the more he thinks of it. He is so pissed off. He screamed. "WHY CAN'T IT REMOVE IN MY MIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he is very pissed off.

-End of Chapter 2-

Hope you like it! Please review my stories! I know some of my grammars are wrong. I'm not expert at English. If you have questions let me know. I'll tell you the answer if I know it. 


	3. C3:The attitude boy is Jealous!

In Sakura's mind, "Wow, does Neji really kissed my hand? Did he really mean it? That is so...So SWEET of him. Do you think he...NO! NO! That is impossible. He's just a gentleman. Ahhhh..." While she's thinking about Neji, she's giggling and blushing.

Unfortunately, she was bumped at someone...It's SASUKE! She looks at him and she gasped. "Oh Sasuke! I'm really sorry! I just wasn't paying attention while walking. I didn't mean to bump at you. I swear!" Sakura apologized. "Hn. So clumsy. As always!" Sasuke pouted. Sasuke continued walking. While walking home, he saw Neji walking to get closer to Sakura. When he's kind of far, he looked back and watched them. "Sakura-chan, can I treat you for dinner?" Neji asked Sakura. "What? Again?" Sakura said while giggling. "Of course, you deserve it. You are so beautiful." Neji complimented. "Oh come on, you silly!" Sakura said. Sasuke is getting pissed off again. He walked away.

After a week, Naruto's back from his mission to Sand village. Sasuke treats Naruto to Ichiraku Ramen Bar. It s Naruto's suggestion AGAIN. He wants to ask Naruto about something. Sasuke slowly, pissing off, hard-to-talk, nervously asked Naruto about Neji and Sakura.

"Na..Naruto...is....Neji and Sa....Sa...Saku..Sakura are de..dating??"

"Nahh..they are just friends. But I know Neji is interested at Sakura. He might court Sakura one day."

"Ohhhh."

Naruto immediately think about why Sasuke asked about Neji and Sakura. He choked! He asked Sasuke like inspecting, overjoyed face.

"Hey. Why are you asking about it? Naruto smiled devilish.

"Wha? What? Nothing." Sasuke said nervously.

"Oh really? Why are you nervous?"

Sasuke punch Naruto's face. But the punch is not serious. They are just being cranky.

"I'm not nervous, you loser!"

"Thanks a lot Sasuke!" (Sacasticly).

"Hn."

After they eat, Sasuke returns to his training with Kakashi. And Naruto finds Pervy Sage. After a long time, Sasuke's training is done. He walks to his home. But before he went at home, he saw Lee holding a bunch of flowers. Lee went at Sakura. Sasuke watched it. Lee gave the flowers at Sakura. "Sakura!Sakura! I bought flowers for you!" Lee said. "Thanks! I really appreciate it!" Sakura thanked. Well,what do you expect on Sasuke's mood again? Of course, he's in the bad mood again.

On the next day morning, while he is training, he asked Kakashi about something.

"Kakashi sensei."

"What is it Sasuke?"

"I have a question about something."

"What is it about?"

"Promise me you'll never tell this conversation to anyone."

"Okay, I promise. So what is it about?"

"It's about..a girl and a boy."

"Oh I see."

"Uhh..what if the boy got frustrated when he saw the girl is with other guy and that guy is flirting him."

"Well, that guy is jealous."

"I'm not Jealous!" (HAHAHA!GOTCHA!)

"Did I say you're jealous? I said the boy we're talking about." Kakashi said calmly.

"UGGGH. Okay! Okay fine! you got me! The boy is me. The girl is Sakura! And the guys are Neji and Lee!" (I know..It doesn't sound like Sasuke..HAHAHA! But so what? It's just a fanfiction. :D)

"WOW! So you're finally falling in love! Sasuke!"

"Wait, what? There's no way I'm falling for her!"

"And why are you asking about it?"

"I'm just curious!"

"And why are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!"

"And why are you frustrated when someone flirts at Sakura?"

"Uhhhh..never mind."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Ok, so let's start the training again."

"Hn."

After the training, he went straight at home. He's not paying attention until he bumps at someone again. It's SAKURA! Sakura apologized at him again. "Oh Sasuke,I'm really sorry!" Sakura laughed nervously. Sasuke growled at her. He just walks away. Sakura was wondering and felt so sad. In his mind,"Wow, he's really mad."

On the next day morning, Sakura is still thinking about Sasuke. On how he is so much annoyed at her. She's blaming herself. She is admitting it, she still loves him. In her mind, "I'm such a stupid person! Idiot! Moron! Pervert! Dumb!"

-End of the Chapter 3-

Hope you like it! Please review my stories! I know some of my grammars are wrong. I'm not expert at English. And I kinda changed Sasuke's attitude here. Sorry! LOL, that pops on my mind, what can I do? :D If you have questions let me know. I'll tell you the answer if I know it. 


	4. C4:Younger Uchiha is making his moves

While Sasuke is waiting for Kakashi, he was thinking about Sakura. In his mind, Kakashi- sensei is right. I m jealous, and I am falling for her. I m so stupid! What should I do? Kakashi-sensei came. Good morning Sasuke. Sorry for being late. I saw a pretty vendor who was robbed by shop lifters, so I just teach the shop lifters some lesson. Kakashi said calmly. Yeah, yeah.. Whatever. You re always late. Sasuke said. Ok, let s start your training! Kakashi said while smiling. After 4 hours of training, Sasuke asked Kakashi about something again.

Kakashi-sensei.

What is it Sasuke?

I want to ask you something.

Is it all about Sakura?

NO! I mean yes. (Sasuke nodded).

So what is it about?

I wanted .to ask her .out (Sasuke said nervously).

Then ask her out. (Kakashi smiled).

I can t.

Why?

Because I m..I m..

Guilty?

Yes. Wait? WHAT? No! Why would I? I m just shy.

Oh I see.

So how could I ask her out?

Just tell her you want to ask her out.

What? No! She will notice!

She will notice what? That you love her now?

I don t love her!

But it s obvious.

Hn.

Sasuke s mind, It s not a great advice. Maybe I ll just ask Naruto later. When it s his Break time, he rushed to find Naruto. And at last, he saw him. They ate at Naruto s favorite restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen bar. Sasuke started the conversation.

Hey Naruto.

Mmm. *Eating Ramen*

I want to ask you about something.

What is it? Oh! Oh! Don t worry Sakura s not dating Lee!

Not that, Idiot!

What? *Eating ramen*

How do you ask out on a girl?

*Naruto s choking of happiness.*

What the?! (Sasuke).

*Naruto starts laughing and insulting his best friend.* Hahahahaha! I knew it! I knew you like her! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Would you stop laughing?

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Stop laughing!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Sasuke punch Naruto s face again.*

Okay, okay I ll stop!

Ok, so how? Sasuke s getting piss off.

Ok, wait. Here. Just don t be so rude at her. Just say it. Just be yourself. That s all! That s what I do if I want to ask Hinata. So how is Naruto s advice? HAHA!

In the evening, Sakura went out of her house. She just wants to buy something to eat. She saw Sasuke in front of her house. She gasped.

Oh..hey Sasuke. What are you doing here? She asked shyly.

Have you eaten yet?

Not yet. Why?

Let s eat.

Really?

Just follow me.

Ok.

..

Well I think Sasuke didn t follow Naruto s advice, except for Just be yourself. They walk until they reach a restaurant. Sakura broke the silence.

So I have heard that you already killed your brother, Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Yeah.

That s good. Sakura smiled.

Hn.

So how are you?

Fine.

Inner Sakura: What the heck! He asked me to eat with him then I should be the one making the conversation? And he will answer only one word? What kind of guy is he? He haven t changed at all!

So.. Why did you ask me out?

I didn t ask you. I just said, Let s eat .

Oh yeah. And why did you say that to me?

Because I d like to.

Why?

Why do you care?

Nothing.

Inner Sakura: UGGGHH!!! This bastard is killing me! After minutes, the order is served. Sakura started the conversation again.

Okay, so what now?

Eat.

Does Kakashi-sensei is training you again?

Yeah.

Sakura asked so many questions on Sasuke just to overcome the silence, until they finished eating. Sasuke paid their dinner.

Hey, Sasuke. Are you treating me?

What do you think?

Yes?

Then it is.

Thank you! She smiled at him.

Sasuke picked up Sakura to home. When they are now in front of the house, Sasuke asked something.

-End of Chapter 4-

Hope you like it!Well, What do you think about it? Please review my stories! I know some of my grammars are wrong. I'm not expert at English. If you have questions let me know. I'll tell you the answer if I know it. 


	5. C5:Sasuke confessed his feelings

What time is your training with the Hokage?

6:00 am. Why?

I ll fetch you.

Her eyes widened and blushed.

Re..Really?

Yah.

What time is your training going to finish?

4pm.

I ll pick you up.

No..umm. You really don t need to bother.

No, I ll pick you up.

I have a date with Neji, so you don t have to.

Don t go with him.

Wha-Why?

Because I said so.

I ll go. Sorry.

No.

Yes I will!

No you won t!

Yes I will!

No you won t!

Yes I will!

No you won t!

No I won t! (Sakura tricked Sasuke, but it really didn t work).

Good!

What? Damn it.

Just go inside of your house and sleep.

Hmmp! She pouted and she just went inside of her house.

On the next day morning, Sasuke went to Sakura s house. When Sakura went out of her house, she saw Sasuke. They walk to the Hokage s office. While walking, Sakura asked Sasuke.

Why are you fetching me?

Because I d like to.

Why do you like it?

Why do you care?

Sakura frowned at Sasuke and Sasuke glanced at her.

What.

Hmmp! She pouted.

Hn. He pouted also.

After minutes, they are now in the front of Hokage s tower.

Hey, don t go.

Duhh..I have to go now, or else Lady Tsunade will get mad at me.

What I mean is don t go with Neji.

Oh. I will go! She ran inside the building. Sasuke growled. And he just walked away and went to his training place.

When it s already 4 in the afternoon, Kakashi is distracted of his Icha Icha Paradise book. Sasuke escaped and went to the outside of the Hokage s tower. Sakura was already outside of the building, waiting for Neji. He went to Sakura s place and he said, Let s go.

No! I have a date with Neji. So just go away, Sasuke.

I said, let s go! He is now mad. He holds Sakura s hand while walking. Sakura blush a little. Neji came.

Hey, Uchiha! Let go of her! Neji said.

Shut up! Sasuke said to Neji.

Yeah, right! Let me go! Sakura said to Sasuke.

NO! Sasuke said.

WHY? Sakura asked to Sasuke.

Because I don t like too. Sasuke said.

But I d like to so, let me go! Sakura said to Sasuke.

Let go of her Uchiha, I m warning you! Neji said to Sasuke.

Shut up, Hyuuga! Sasuke said to Neji.

Sasuke! Why? Are you Jealous? Sakura asked to Sasuke.

YES! YES! I DO! Happy? Let s go! Sasuke said angrily to Sakura.

WHAT?! Both Sakura and Neji said in the same time. Sakura blushed and Neji gets mad.

Really? Why? Sakura asked.

Because! Don t you get it? (Sasuke forced himself to say it to Sakura.) I.. LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

You, you do? (She blushed a lot more than before and feels like she s just dreaming.)

Sasuke touched Sakura s face and he kissed her. They both blushed. They re both shy. They re happy. After he released the kiss, Sakura hugged Sasuke so tight. Sasuke hugged her back.

Sasuke! I LOVE YOU TOO! Sakura said.

I know. Sasuke said. They both blushed! Neji gasped. And looked back and go away. He let them have their moments.

-END of the Story.-

So how s the ending? I know it s kind of corny and not kind of Sasuke we know. Please review and tell me what do you think about my story? PLEASE! Don t just view and read, review it too! If you liked it, then you should favorite it and subscribe! Thank you so much for reading. I will make another SasuSaku fanfic next time. 


End file.
